goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 102
The Lightning Bandit and O-Gin the Viper (稲妻強盗と蝮のお銀, Inazuma gōtō to mamushi no o gin) is the 102nd chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis At a post office in a certain town, Tanigaki reveals that when he and his party reached Yubari, he sent out a telegram to Otaru to check up on Huci and that the reply should be at this post office. Cikapasi asks who it is from and he says it is Makanakkuru who is able to read and write Japanese due to his past works with Japanese people. Upon reading the letter, Tanigaki is unable to understand a certain term to which Inkarmat says that it is Raykur Siyuk, and that they are burial clothes which Ainu elders will secretly make upon realizing they don't have long left to live. Tanigaki grimaces and asks Inkarmat why she spoke her prophecy to Huci but she says she just told the truth. Cikapasi says that he does not want Huci to die as she had been so kind to him to even give him food. Inkarmat tells Tanigaki that the Ainu has a belief to raise their children even if they are not their own so that they can be properly sent off to the afterlife by those who they left behind. Tanigaki then makes his resolve to bring Asirpa back and make Huci healthy again since she had fed him as well, which would make him one of her children too. Cikapasi and Inkarmat proceeds teases him, saying he's just a free-loader. Elsewhere, at a river bank, a man approaches a young woman who is grimacing in pain and asks if she needs help. She tells him that she just has chronic afflictions which gives her cramps and that she should be fine if she rested. However, the man is concerned about her well being and offers to carry her across so she can reach the hospital on the other side. As they crossed the river, the woman takes out an awl and stabs the man in the back of his neck, causing him to fall over dead and float down the river. The woman then reveals her identity as O-gin the Viper, a criminal that murdered a countless number of travelers. In another location, a man can be seen running barefoot across the wilderness of Hokkaido. The man had been sentenced to life in Kabato Prison for robbery, but he was able to escape during outside labour by killing his fellow prisoner that had been connected to him. Afterwards, he ran nearly 200 km in a single day to escape, which was considered an amazing feat. Since he always ran barefoot, the soles of his feet became as thick as elephant hide and struck as quickly as lightning in places that he had robbed. As such, this man named Keiichirou Sakamoto was known as the Lightning Bandit. It was due to their viciousness that O-gin and Sakamoto were able to meet and began their lives together as partner in crimes. The two attacked numerous banks and post offices, making a name for themselves and came to symbolize the meaning of rebellion. They were also lovers and shared many intimate moments with each other. O-gin was revealed to have a large tattoo of a snake which stretched from her right arm, around the right breast and down into her navel area. This tattoo was the origin of her nickname as the viper. Sakamoto also has a tattoo of his own on his back, which is revealed to be the tattoo of an Abashiri convict. Character Appearances (in order) *Genjirou Tanigaki *Cikapasi *Inkarmat *Makanakkuru (flashback) *Huci *O-gin *Keiichirou Sakamoto Category:Chapters Category:Volume 11